1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and also relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member and a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus which have the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
2. Related Background Art
As electrophotographic photosensitive members set in electrophotographic apparatus, inorganic electrophotographic photosensitive members making use of an inorganic photoconductive material such as selenium, cadmium sulfide or zinc oxide have conventionally been used. In recent years, however, organic electrophotographic photosensitive members making use of an organic photoconductive material have come to be widely used from the viewpoints of freeness from environmental pollution, high productivity, readiness for material designing, and so forth.
In general, the organic electrophotographic photosensitive member is so made up that a single layer or a plurality of layers (inclusive of a photosensitive layer) is/are formed on a support. These layers are formed by coating the support with coating fluids (solutions or dispersions) for the respective layers, followed by drying. Also, as the support, a cylindrical support is mostly used.
Members (such as spacers or rollers) for, e.g., keeping constant the distance between the electrophotographic photosensitive member (such as a photosensitive drum) and a developing member (such as a developing sleeve) (hereinafter “SD gap”) are brought into contact with end portions of the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and hence it is necessary to remove the end portions of the layers (dried coating films) formed on the support.
As methods for removing the end portions of dried coating films, known are a method in which a metallic brush or resin brush impregnated with a solvent capable of dissolving the dried coating films is brought into contact with the end portions of dried coating films to remove them (Japanese Patent Publication No. H02-051501); a method in which the end portions of dried coating films are immersed in a solvent capable of dissolving the dried coating films and ultrasonic waves are applied thereto to remove them (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S59-142555); a method in which a solvent capable of dissolving the dried coating films is sprayed from nozzles to the end portions of dried coating films to remove them (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S61-168154); a method in which the end portions of dried coating films are abraded with a cutting tool, an abrasive wheel or the like to remove them (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H02-157847); a method in which water jet is spouted to the end portions of dried coating films to remove them (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H05-066586); and so forth.
However, in the case when the solvent is used, it may cause a swell of the layers, and also, after the solvent has been evaporated to dryness, it can not sufficiently be wiped off in some cases. Also, after it has been wiped off, the liquid may come to drip on the part from which the layers (dried coating films) have been removed. In the case when the brush is used, the support may come scratched at its part from which the layers (dried coating films) have been removed. In the case when the end portions are removed by a cutting tool, an abrasive wheel or the like, abrasive powder may adhere to the electrophotographic photosensitive member, or even necessary layers (dried coating films) may unwantedly be removed. In the case when water jet is spouted to remove the end portions, there are problems that a device for the removal is complicate and drops of water remain after the removal.
If, on the other hand, the end portions of dried coating films are not removed, the layers may come off because of the friction between the electrophotographic photosensitive member and the spacers, so that the SD gap may come non-uniform to cause non-uniformity in density of images reproduced. Also, the layers having come off may cause defects in images reproduced.